<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Comforts by RikuKingdomHearts3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320845">Unexpected Comforts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3'>RikuKingdomHearts3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Nightmares, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the World of Ruin, Ignis has many nightmares about the time he put on the ring. It still haunts him even if it has been years. Thankfully Ravus is by his side to help comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Time for Day 2 of Rare Pairs Week! This time using "There Was Only One Bed" and "Too Close For Comfort" but with a little twist XD</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burning.</p><p>That's what Ignis was feeling. He swore he could feel the fire reach through his entire body. Every muscle, every fiber of his being felt like it was burning. He glanced down to his hand and saw the Ring of Lucii was on his finger, encased in flames of unnatural color.</p><p>It hurt so much, but he had to fight this. He had to push past this pain that was coursing through him. This was all to help Noctis. To Save Noctis. He was going to have to put all his feelings aside to take on Ardyn.</p><p>But it still hurt so much.</p><p>Breathing was starting to become increasingly difficult. The fire and smoke filling his lungs. He coughed as he dropped down to his knees. He wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't ready to deal with this much pain.</p><p>The ring suddenly flared, and pain coursed through his body once more. He let out a scream, as he swore the fire was going to consume him. The fire was even in his eyes. He closed them, hoping it would stop the flames from spreading.</p><p>He screamed again, but suddenly everything abruptly stopped.</p><p>His eyes shot open and he found himself laying down in a bed, and someone was standing over him.</p><p>"Scientia," a familiar voice said. "Can you hear me?"</p><p>"R-Ravus?" Ignis whispered.</p><p>"Yes, are you with me now? You were screaming in your sleep."</p><p>Ignis sighed before he pushed himself to sit up. "<em>So it was just a nightmare of that day… again."</em></p><p>"Thank you for your concern Ravus, but I am fine."</p><p>"I am not about to leave this as it is Scientia," Ravus replied. "This is not the first time you have screamed in your sleep, and also not the first time you have denied discussing it."</p><p>Ignis stared before he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What are you talking about? We haven't had any missions together until now. How could you possibly know something like that?"</p><p>"Argentum and Amicitia graciously informed me. They both said you have had nights where you screamed as if you were in pain, yet you brushed it off like it was nothing. You may be a stubborn one who easily can conceal their pain, but I am no fool."</p><p>Ignis looked away, staring at the opposing wall. "I have no reason to talk about what I dreamt."</p><p>"It won't help you to seal it away. Speak to me Scientia," Ravus said, as he sat on the edge of the bed. His tone was unlike how he normally spoke. He was kind and gentle now, and it threw Ignis for a loop.</p><p>Deep down he knew he could trust Ravus after all of this, but it was so hard to come to terms with the truth. All at the same time, he knew he could trust Ravus. He was as good of a friend as Gladio and Prompto were now. Three years into this long night without light, he had come to get to know Ravus more and more.</p><p>Besides there was a good chance Ravus could actually understand his pain. "I dreamt of the day I put on the ring. The pain and everything that was brought with it came back."</p><p>"I see," Ravus said as he glanced at his mechanical arm.</p><p>It was no longer the sharp and dark Magitek arm that the Empire had built him. Instead it was a sleek and much more natural looking arm, built by Cid, Cindy, and even Prompto. But even with it, it still meant he had lost his original arm. He had lost it to the power of the ring, being selfish and unworthy of its power.</p><p>"Scientia, I know how it feels. The nightmares… I admit I have had plenty of my own since that foolish day of mine."</p><p>"The feeling never leaves, does it?"</p><p>"I feel I am meant to be tormented for the rest of my days. My own cockiness and ego caused this scarring memory. You, on the other hand, were given the power of the ring to protect Noctis. The old kings were cruel to leave you with such painful memories of the event."</p><p>"I would have lost so much more if Noct had not found me in time," Ignis admitted.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"I don't think I should say."</p><p>"And why would that be?"</p><p>"<em>Because it feels unfair,"</em> Ignis answered in his thoughts.</p><p>He wasn't going to actually say that, not to Ravus's face. It would only make the situation more uncomfortable. He had to think of something else that he could say. "Because, Ardyn was not a force to be-"</p><p>"You're avoiding the subject Scientia. I can see the lie in your eyes. Tell me the truth," Ravus said as he glared deeply into Ignis's eyes.</p><p>There was no fighting it. Despite Ravus's eyes being beautiful, his glare was also deadly. "Alright. The truth of the matter is… when I used the ring, the old kings and queens of Lucis did lend me their power. I had the power of the Lucii, but they said it would come at a cost. After Ardyn was defeated… the magic drained away, leaving my eyes scarred. I couldn't see. Not until Noctis used the power of the crystal to heal me right then and there."</p><p>"And what was the reason that made you believe that you shouldn't share this with me?"</p><p>Ignis signed, sinking his shoulders. "Because how can it be fair that we both put in the ring, but I was healed from my injury while yours…" he stopped himself before he could even finish the sentence.</p><p>Ravus reached out with his regular hand and placed it on Ignis shoulder. "Scientia, I was never worthy to wield that ring. My arrogance cost me my arm. I wouldn't have learned any lesson if it was healed right after."</p><p>As Ravus scooted a little closer on the bed, his hand shifted upward to cup Ignis's face. He was gentle, his fingers brushing lightly over his cheek. "You on the other hand, shouldn't deserve to be punished for being worthy of the ring's power. I hold no ill will against you because of it."</p><p>"Ravus…" Ignis whispered, his heart melting slightly from the touch.</p><p>It was hard for Ignis to explain. His feelings towards Ravus had changed within just a few years. Ravus was a man who could actually show compassion when the Empire wasn't breathing down his neck. Even though the first year was rough, with Ravus mourning over the loss of his sister, he managed to get back on track with time.</p><p>He had been helpful to everyone working towards the goal of changing the future for Noctis while still finding a way to bring the light back. His knowledge in the end was probably some of the most helpful as he navigated the old Tenebrae castle to find ancient texts that held answers to what they needed most.</p><p>Overall, Ravus was a kind soul deep down under all that cold exterior. Ignis knew he couldn't admit it easily, but he liked seeing this other side.</p><p>"Ignis," Ravus said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "You are a remarkable man who has much more bravery and heart than I do."</p><p>Ignis's eyes widened. "You called me by my first name."</p><p>"I feel it was the only way to get you to focus. Now, I think sleep is in order, we have another long day tomorrow."</p><p>Without warning, Ravus wrapped his arms around Ignis and pulled him back down to the bed. Ignis's heart began beating faster as he was pretty much pressed up against Ravus. The bed he slept in wasn't terribly large, but it was able to fit two people, it was just a bit of a case where he was practically cuddling with the man.</p><p>"R-Ravus, what do you think you are doing?"</p><p>"We need sleep, and if you are to have nightmares again, I want to be right by your side this time."</p><p>"But you have your own bed."</p><p>Ravus smiled, leaning his face in closer to Ignis's. "Let's pretend for tonight that there is only one bed."</p><p>Ignis's cheeks started to burn. "B-But…"</p><p>Ravus laughed. "You're not about to tell me that this is too close for comfort for you, are you? Because if I do recall, you spent many weeks sleeping in a small tent with three of your best friends. So why should this be any different?"</p><p>"I suppose," Ignis sighed. "You are right. I only didn't expect you to be so forward."</p><p>"It's taken me a long while to figure out my feelings, but know this Ignis Scientia; I love you," Ravus replied before pressing his lips gently against Ignis's.</p><p>Falling into a calming sense of bliss, Ignis embraced the moment. He smiled when the kiss finished and the two of them adjusted to fall asleep properly. Now snuggled up against Ravus, within his strong, but gentle hold, he was able to fall back asleep. This time, he slept more soundly than he ever had in the past three years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>